


Guilt

by Panhead20



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: Azura is a petty bastard, Drinking, This isn't happy, and Almalexia is a sad drunk, based on a reply the official ESO twitter sent me lmao, i wrote this is 15 minutes on my phone, rated T for drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panhead20/pseuds/Panhead20
Summary: The Daedra are petty and vicious creatures, and none more so than a scorned Azura.
Kudos: 10





	Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhh so the tags say it all ESO twitter replied to my tweet saying that Azura would be the kinda person to keep you from drunk texting your ex and well............I got inspired. Enjoy!

It wasn't unusual for Almalexia to partake in the finer things in life: she was a god, after all, and even the all-powerful need to relax. What _was_ unusual was to see her this intoxicated, sprawled out in a very ungodly way on her opulent bed, and gently weeping when she thought her handmaids couldn't hear. 

"What is she crying about?" Maldry whispered, to which her compatriot simply shrugged. 

"She's been like this all night." Althea replied, nodding towards the myriad bottles of expensive wine that littered their mistress's floor, all of them empty and discarded carelessly. "Perhaps...perhaps she misses the Hortator? It has been so long..."

"Perhaps she simply needs a shoulder to cry on." 

The two gossiping servants flinched violently at the sudden approach, and spun about to find another handmaiden, one they did not recognize. 

"But that would be so...improper!" Maldry gasped after shaking off her surprise. "The mistress is so far beyond us! How could we ever hope to help her?"

"If you are going in there, we didn't see you." Althea warned, but the two stood aside and allowed this mystery servant to gently rap at the goddess's door as she entered. 

"Lady Almalexia?" She queried softly, and the disheveled immortal rolled over and wiped her eyes. 

"What is it?" She answered, trying to sound stern, but unable to hide the quiver on her voice. 

"We...I was worried about you. It is...unlike you, to be like this. Is there anything I may do to help you?"

Almalexia sighed, trying to straighten herself visually so she seemed more put together. "Your concern is...touching, but no. I am simply...thinking of the past."

"Of course." The handmaid responded, hesitating for a second to think. "One as ancient and powerful as you must have quite the past to reflect on."

Almelexia simply nodded, trying to swallow the hard lump in her throat. 

"If it's any consolation to you, my lady, I am sure Lord Nerevar is proud of you."

Those words struck her like a spear in the stomach. She felt her heart ache fiercely and a tingling reminder of the broken oath she had sworn to Azura the day her husband had died. The words were not consolation: anything but. Her servants though, did not and could not know the truth. She struggled to put on a neutral face as she replied. 

"Thank you. I...am sure he is." The fierce irony of her words cut into her like a knife. "Now if you please, I would be alone. And do take your other comrades with you. I will need no more servants tonight."

"Of course, Lady Almalexia." The handmaid bowed gently and retreated back to the hall, where Maldry and Althea had already scurried away in fear. The servant closed the door with a soft click and made sure no one was watching before shimmering out of existence. 

Deep in her own palace in the Colored Rooms, Azura smirked as she watched her proxy fade away. Was it petty to punish the Tribunal like this? Absolutely it was, but she didn't care. She continued to watch as Almalexia collapsed back to the bed, new tears born of both grief and guilt staining her sheets.

It brought her immeasurable pleasure to remind Indoril's former wife of both her broken pact, and her broken love. Vivec was nigh impossible to reach, and Sotha Sil had long come to terms with the consequences of his actions, but Almalexia still harbored centuries of guilt from Nerevar's murder, a festering scar she was more than happy to poke at every few decades to keep it fresh. The Anticipation of Boethiah would not soon forget her sins, and Azura would make sure of it. 


End file.
